


Annabeths Liasion with Solangelo

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Funny, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre cum, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cum, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will has a mountain of paperwork to do but Nico is impatient trying to lure him with his new Black Gstring Panties. While Will succumbs to Nicos advances Annabeth comes in the door."Either join in or leave but either way close the door!"





	Annabeths Liasion with Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Katydid 89. She wanted a Solangelo Annabeth threesome so here it is!!

The Desk

 

I was under a mountain of paper work since the last capture the flag game. Then No Maming rule apparently was forgotten in all the ruckus, it was bad enough healing everyone! Now I had to file and copy everything for records and Kayla took off without so much as a word tonight. Nico was trying to be helpful but honestly he was just curled up on the side of my desk pretending to be a cat swatting at my papers. 

"Maybe if you do the copies this will go by faster?"

"I can't the copier is in English."

"You speak English!!"

Nico winked at me. 

Fuck him and his winks, he knows what that does to me. Elongating his body he stretched out along my desk showing the thin strip of skin that separated his shirt and skinny jeans. Prominent jutting hip bones peeked at me. It didn't help that he just got beautiful black roses tattooed on them. The horned vines on them creeped up his sides and down his...... yeah I really loved the tattoos. 

"I think you should take a break or call it a night. It's almost 11 and I'm getting... impatient."

"I can see that. You are practically throwing your self at me right now."

"Oh Doctor Solace heal me." He said in his best southern bell impression, wrist fanned over his forehead. Part of me, a large part of me was super turned on. Another part was hating him for mocking my southern accent. The larger part won. Grabbing his ankles I pulled him toward me. Setting both his feet on either of my chair arms as he scooted closer. Long fingers laced in my curls as he kissed me. Nico tasted like chocolate and black currents today. I couldn't get enough of him. Part of me wondered if I liked Nico so much because he was a boy or because he was a boy that reminded me of a girl. Delicate features of his face and Lithe body made Nico rather femme looking. 

Angelic.

I've always had a thing for androgyny. From the round plumpness of his ass to the feminine bow of his lips, Nico would put most girls to shame if he wore makeup and donned a dress. Hmmmm I might have to talk to him about that later...Nico liked women's clothing after all. In fact I believe he is wearing a black Gstring at this very moment if my hands are feeling what I think they are.

"Are you wearing panties right now?"

"Maybe."

"Any reason?"

"Well I know you like them and I like the way they make me feel. It's both taboo and empowering at the same time. And it's also more comfortable to wear with skinny jeans."

"Makes sense... stop talking."

Capturing his lips in mine again, I began to undo his belt in a very practiced motion. Fingers grasping the hem of his jeans I slowly worked them off his hips. That Gstring was all I needed to see to make me hard as steel. Nico fit it so beautifully. Nico also had an aversion to body hair so lingerie was always flawless on him. Taking his shirt off in a swift motion he threw it across the room covering the copier. 

"Look at you so lewdly on display for me."

"I was feeling froggy. Thought I'd jump you."

"I think my puns are rubbing off on you."

"Yeah well if you don't start rubbing something I'm going to walk outside like this and find someone else to rub."

Digging my nails into his milky hips at that last remark, I bit his stomach. Catching both of us off guard the door swung open to reveal Annabeth.

I froze still hanging on to Nico. Nico was looking over his shoulder at her. Annabeth of course was still at the door wide eyed and not moving. 

"Um Annabeth? Can you either join in or leave because it's really awkward with you just standing like a statue with the door open for the world to see."

That swung my head around! Did Nico really just say that! Closing and locking the door Annabeth stood with her back against it.

"Were you serious about the joining part?" She said in a breathless voice.

"Yes I was. Wills bisexual and I'm curious so if you arnt going to leave than get over here!"

I was still stunned. I didn't know what to say. Nico detached himself from me swinging his hips as he walked towards her. I didn't notice til now but the ass of Nicos panties had red rhinestones in the shape of a heart right where is hole would be. Leaning into Anna he played with her hair. 

"Ok Chase if we are going to do this you must know that Will here is Daddy. He is in control ok?"

"Ok" she squeaked.

"Wait what about Percy?!" I almost yelled.

"Percy spent weeks on that island with Calypso doing gods knows what. That and I caught him kissing one of the Aphrodite girls last week. I only agreed to forgive him if I could get one liason myself. I pick this!"

"Good choice Annabeth, Will is an amazing lover when his mouth isn't agape with shock. Will shut your mouth! "

"Are you ok with this? Seriously Nico I need an ok."

"Yes it's Ok! I'm giving you a green light. I know you have been getting the girl itch and I'm willing to let you scratch it as long as I'm a part of it."

"Well then... Annabeth?"

"Yes! Yes I want this. I never do anything without thinking and I just... I just don't want to think right now."

"Ok then strip. I want both of you just in your panties now."

Taking off her clothes Nico made a bit of a show helping her. Soft touches and little kisses to her body as they removed the offending clothing.

Annabeth was clad in just her own panties now. Blue ones, blue ones meant for Percy. Percy wasn't going to see them tonight. In fact he may never see them again, I may take them as a trophy.

"Both of you, over the desk palms down." I ordered. 

Both slinking to my desk the laid themselves before me bent over. Taking my shirt and shorts off I made my way toward what would be the best night of my teenage life. Best of both worlds. I'm not sure what I did to deserve this, but I will do it over and over again if this was my prize. I ran both my hands up both their spines. Skin both smooth and hot with anticipation. The flush was miraculous. Toying with their underwear I felt them both squirm at my touch. I loved it. 

"Pull them down. Not all the way, just under the cheeks."

Obeying me the thrill of dominance roiled through me. I had two now.. this was going to be fun. Double the thrill. Reaching into my desk drawer I found the lube. Bathing my fingers in my right hand in it I reached for Nicos entrance. With my left hand I reached for Annabeths. As I thought, I didn't need lube for her. Soaking wet already she spread her legs a little wider for me. Working both of them in sync, the little whimpers and whines were driving me wild making my already tented underwear stand firm. 

Grabbing the chair with my foot I brought it over so I could sit while playing with my toys. The sitting position allowed me to add another finger to both and put much more force behind my movements. Rolling the chair I had my mouth join my fingers to my left. Annabeth must have never had a rim job before because she was gasping for air in surprise. I saw her reach for Nicos hand. Nicos face was bliss when I eyed over Annabeths cheek. Eyes fluttering while sneaking looks at Annabeths face as I pleased her. 

"He's good right?" Nico whispered.

"A-amazing! You get this all the time?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fucking jealousssssaaaahhhhh"

Annabeth came like a waterfall. Hitting the spot inside her she squirted all over my chest. As it hit me a spurt of Precum stained my briefs. I love Nico, but I missed making someone cum like that.

Slapping her ass I made her get to her knees. Motion for Nico to join us I had him sit on my knee. Annabeth and Nico were being good. Keeping their underwear right where I wanted. There was nothing sexier to me than panties that were half on half off. Nico was leaking down his erection. 

"Anna I want you to blow Nico and me."

Storm gray eyes were big and pleading as she drew nearer to get ahold of both of us. Lips pink and full engulfed my boyfriends length, cleaning the spillage from my fingers inside him. Pulling his hair hard by the nape I made sure he watched her. 

"You like watching her?"

"Yes." He breathed.

"How does her mouth feel?" 

"It's warm. Her tongue works better than yours." I yanked him hard for that one.

"Getting cheeky are we?"

"Hey if I lied you would know."

That's true.

"How does it feel have a girl suck you off baby?"

"Its its...different. I like it cause you are watching. Because it pleases you. "

"It pleases me a lot."

Annabeth switched cocks. Taking me to the hilt on one swift motion, it was a wonder to watch her. No gag reflex. Nico was right, her tongue was a miracle. 

"Nico touch yourself while watching her suck me."

Grabbing his member he began to stroke. 

"You are doing so good Annabeth you are such a good girl." I petted her hair. The way she picked up pace and movement at my words made me wonder if she had a praise kink. Wait.. she's a child of Athena of course she has a praise kink. Looking down I could see a small puddle forming below her. The very act of putting Nico and I in her mouth was a turn on for her. 

"Nico get the condoms out of the drawer."

Nico used one hand to find the box of condoms, the other never leaving his dick. Nico was such a good listener, never abandoning an order. Handing me the box I took two out. Nico gave me a strange look.

"One for me and one for you."

"You mean?"

"Yeah I know you have never topped before, but I think today is a good day to try it. We are going to double Ms. Chase here over the desk. Give her.. what did she call it? A liaison was it?"

She nodded with me dick still in her mouth. It was adorable. 

"Give her a liaison to remember."

Pulling her off of me I motioned for her to sit on the edge of the desk. 

Placing the condom on Nico I could feel him shaking.

"You will do fine baby. I can wait to feel you next to me, rubbing against me from inside of her." My words shook him harder and he twitched in excitement. 

"Anna get up. Nico sit on the desk." Both obeying, I kissed Anna chastely. Picking her up by the bottoms of her thighs I began to lower her on to Nicos erection. Anna was so wet she made a squelching noise as she lowered. I lined my self up next to Nico and squeezed my way in next to him. It wasn't hard with her arousal pooling everywhere. I did most of the work still holding her thighs. Lifting her up and down on Nico and I. 

The screams and moans that emitted from both of them were worth all the heavy lifting. Leaning over her shoulder I kissed my boyfriend passionately for giving me this gift. Annabeth came again soaking Nicos lap. The feeling of it running down his legs set him off as he came hard. I could feel his cock twitch and pulse beside mine. Lifting her off of him knowing how sensitive he was after orgasm I wrapped her legs around me and let her ride me standing. I could feel Nico scratching down her back, his mouth leaving pink and purple roses for Percy to find later. Gripping my hair hard she came again and in turn setting me off with feeling of her clenching and pulsing.

Laying her down on the desk quickly I sat back in the chair out of breath. Nico was smirking at me while removing his own condom. A knock at the door and Percy's voice pulled us from our afterglow. Nico and I were panicking while Annabeth just laughed still naked on the desk. 

"Let him in. I promise he won't kill you."

Nico pulled his panties up and went to unlock the door. I quickly pulled my briefs on as I saw his dark outline came into the doorway. 

"It reeks of sex in here seriously Will couldn't you guys do this in Nicos cab.... Anna!"

"Hi Percy" she said cheerfully from the desk. Laying flat her breasts billowed upward toward her face as she stayed calm looking at her boyfriend take in what had happened.

Percy figured it all out pretty quick for someone who tended to be dense. 

"Nico are you in girls underwear?"

"Yeah.. Will likes them...."

"You know Anna you could have atleast let me watch. "

At that the three of us broke out in hysterical giggles.

Oh Percy what are we going to do with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!! They make my day even when they are bad. I want to grow so feel free to say whatever you want. Constructive please! No Maming!


End file.
